songpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Just Be Friends
Song title *"Just Be Friends" Published July 4, 2009, with 3,929,000+ Niconico views and 122,900+ piapro views Featuring *Megurine Luka *630 (chorus) Producers *Dixie Flatline (music, lyrics) *Yunomi-P (illustration, video) *630 (chorus arrange) *Piroriro-P (encode) Links *https://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm7528841 Niconico https://piapro.jp/t/1bP5 piapro https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/Just_Be_Friends?action=edit&section=0 edit Contents https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/Just_Be_Friends# hide#Background ##Controversy #Succeeding versions #Lyrics #Derivatives #Other media appearances ##Literature ##Concerts ##Games #Gallery #References #External links ##Official ##Unofficial BackgroundEdit “Two people in love walked up to here. Following the path together, the time came when they noticed that something had changed. What would you choose to do?” —Author's comment"Just Be Friends" (commonly abbreviated JBF) is an original song by Dixie Flatline and is his most notable song. It's also one of Luka's most notable songs. It is about how a girl (Luka) and a boy's current relationship is going nowhere, and they start to realize their relationship is falling apart. Eventually the singer pulls the plug and breaks up with the other individual. What becomes of the broken-hearted person is up to the viewer. Though the song is sung by Luka, some fans interpret it as being from the boy's point of view; however, this is not confirmed or supported in any way by the creator, and both interpretations would cause inconsistencies with the PV. Fans' opinions remain divided. A reply song, "Answer", debuted at Anime Expo 2012 and was later posted on Nico Nico on July 27, 2012. It is set three years after the original song and shows how the girl has moved on. In 2014, this song was used as a demo for Megurine Luka V4X at Miku Expo. However, the demo featured Rockleetist's English lyrics in order to demonstrate Luka V4's new English vocals. Whether this was using the Straight or Soft English vocal is unknown. This song has entered the Hall of Fame. It was released as a single. It's also featured in the albums 初音ミク: Project DIVA 2nd - NONSTOP MIX COLLECTION, Vocaloanthems, VOCALOID BEST from Nico Nico Douga (Blue), The VOCALOID, MIKUNOPOLIS in LOS ANGELES, Megurythm, and Fabulous∞Melody. Various covers and remixes of this song have been included in additional albums. Notably, a popular remix by Masakazu Kageyama is featured in SUPER PRODUCERS BEAT. Finally, JBF RemixAlbum, a rare album released at Comiket 77, consists entirely of arrangements of the song. Controversyhttps://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/Just_Be_Friends?action=edit&section=2 The original "Just Be Friends" upload on NicoNico was undisplayed by Dixie Flatline on August 3, 2010 due to Yunomi-P's plagiarism,[1] where all or part of her PVs were traced. Dixie Flatline made "Just Be Friends" public again on May 11, 2014. Due to the nature of the controversy, its full explanation shall not be not be posted to prevent reviving old flamewars and attacks against Yunomi-P. Succeeding versionsEdit |} |} |} |} LyricsEdit *Japanese Lyrics *Approved English Lyrics DerivativesEdit *Synthesizer covers *Human covers *Arrangements *Fanmade PVs *Spin-offs and more |} |} Other media appearancesEdit Literaturehttps://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/Just_Be_Friends?action=edit&section=7 Piano sheet music appeared in the Piano Solo Yasashiku Hikeru collection. This song has also appeared as sheet music in the Vocaloid Best Selection series. On June 25, 2015, a novel adaption was released and on March 25, 2016, there was a manga adaption. Concertshttps://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/Just_Be_Friends?action=edit&section=8 This song was featured in the following concerts. Category:Japanese Category:Downloaded Songs Category:Videos Category:Translated Songs Category:Songs Category:Music